Por el bien mayor
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Esas palabras aún eran susurradas en lo más hondo de su alma. Postergar lo inevitable. Evitar la verdad. Pero no era por el bien mayor. Tenía miedo. Miedo de la verdad. Había permitido el caos y el horror durante años, décadas, por miedo. No a su… amigo. Tenía miedo de conocer la verdad. La verdad de que en el fondo, no era diferente al hombre que tenía que encarar.


"_Por el bien mayor…_"

Esas palabras aún eran susurradas en lo más hondo de su alma. Postergar lo inevitable. Evitar la verdad. Pero no era por el bien mayor. Tenía miedo. Miedo de la verdad. Había permitido el caos y el horror durante años, décadas, por miedo. No a su… amigo. Tenía miedo de conocer la verdad. La verdad de que en el fondo, no era diferente al hombre que tenía que encarar.

La gente huía a su alrededor. Se agrupaba en las esquinas de las calles adyacentes. Las ruinas de la plaza habían quedado reducidas a polvo en el combate. La torre del reloj, en el ayuntamiento, se había desmoronado con una explosión anaranjada que había consumido todo el metal hasta convertirlo en un charco solido a los pies de la estructura.

A lo lejos se escuchaba el ensordecedor murmullo de cientos de máquinas muggles, una lucha despiadada se llevaba a cabo por todo el mundo, pero la más importante estaba en punto muerto en aquella plaza. Dos horas de un enfrentamiento arduo y desafiante que había mermado las fuerzas de ambos contendientes.

—Esto era por el bien mayor, Albus —espetó Gellert Grindelwald lanzando tres bolas purpuras contra el costado de su adversario que salió despedido contra la única farola que se mantenía en pie, retorcida por el calor. Albus rápidamente levantó un escudo plateado para interceptar el segundo ataque. Adelantándose al comportamiento de su antiguo amigo.

—No lo es, Gellert. Te excediste hace mucho de lo que podría haber sido permisible. Esto no está bien. El fin que buscas no puede justificar estos medios — exclamó señalando a su alrededor. La guerra que había carcomido toda Europa, extendiéndose como un incendio salvaje por el resto del mundo — ¿Cuántos millones de personas has matado con tus aliados alemanes para cubrir las bajas inferí? No Gellert. Nada puede justificar esto. Esto no es por el bien mayor. Es por tu propio bien.

—Cobarde —escupió Gellert con furia, rencor y dolor —. Nunca tuviste el coraje de hacer lo que era necesario. Solo fingías comprender el sacrificio que nos supondría llegar a ser los Señores de la Muerte. Pero pronto te diste cuenta de que no dabas la talla.

—No te atrevas — cortó lanzando un latigazo de luz contra Gellert que se vio arrastrado por el asfalto antes de deshacerse del agarre con un contra hechizo.

—Me abandonaste a mi suerte. Te quedaste con tu familia antes que conmigo porque eres un cobarde que no sabe que esto es lo correcto —reprochó Gellert encarándolo, acercándose peligrosamente a Albus —. No se puede curar el mal, Albus. Nunca lo comprendiste. Esto no se trata de mejorar nuestro mundo. De abrir puertas y cerrar heridas. Las heridas del corazón no pueden curarse —susurró Gellert con la voz rota, deshecho por los recuerdos —. El mundo no tiene cura, Albus. Debemos destruirlo para que algo mejor que nosotros mismos pueda venir.

—Estás loco… — Dumbledore apenas podía hablar. Ver a Gellert, oírle hablar de una forma tan lacónica, carente de toda esperanza le había arrebatado cualquier vestigio de poder convencerle.

Cuatro hechizos golpearon el suelo adoquinado, a los pies de Gellert, lanzándolo por los aires y envolviéndolo en una esfera de cristal. Gellert se revolvió en su interior haciéndola estallar en un torrente de arena que lanzó a Albus contra la pared de un edificio caído.

—Tendrás que matarme, Albus. Si quieres detenerme, detener mi plan para salvar el mundo, tendrás que asesinarme —aseveró Gellert con voz tranquila e incitante.

—No puedo… No lo haré — aseguró Albus volviendo a lanzar cinco hechizos distintos que fueron detenidos en el aire con un simple gesto por parte de Grindelwald.

—¿Por qué, Albus? ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto por detenerme? ¿Por detener esto sin derramar sangre? He matado millones, el mundo está en llamas por mi culpa y aun así no te atreves a cruzar esa línea que crees que has cruzado — preguntó Gellert sin llegar a imaginar la causa de aquella aversión a quitar una vida, aunque ese acto estuviera justificado.

—Por favor, Gellert. Detente, por lo que más quieras.

—Lo que yo más quiero jamás lo tendré, Albus. Y no puedo detener mi sueño por algo que perdí hace mucho —admitió Gellert con dolor. Le lanzó un maleficio rojizo que golpeó contra un escudo plateado que se resquebrajo lanzando a Dumbledore hacia atrás.

—¿Crees que yo no perdí nada aquel día? —Preguntó Dumbledore encarándolo, mirándole por primera vez a los ojos — Lo perdí todo ese día. Perdí a mi hermana. Perdí a mi hermano… Y perdí a la persona que más me importaba en este mundo.

—¿Y aun luchas por evitar que solucione todo este dolor? —Inquirió Gellert acercándose lentamente — Aun hay noches en las que me despierto y mi almohada huele a ti. He vivido como un fantasma durante cinco largas décadas. Viendo como mi mente jugaba contra mí, creando ensoñaciones. Te veía en espejos, detrás de mí. Oía tu voz tranquila a lo lejos.

—Este no es el camino, Gellert. Perdí muchas cosas aquel día, pero vi la verdad. Y es que nada justifica el mal. El bien mayor no debe imperar sobre el individual. Si nos perdemos en un colectivo, perdemos nuestra humanidad. La paz mundial no estaría justificada si para llegar a ella ha tenido que morir un solo inocente. Cimentarías el progreso en muerte y dolor. No es una buena base, Gellert.

—Entonces, detenme. Matame, porque ya estoy muerto —murmuró Gellert, derrotado. Estaba cansado de luchar contra una mentira. Ver de nuevo los ojos de Albus. Verle como paladín de sus contrincantes fue demasiado.

—_Petrificus Totalus_ —exclamó Albus. Gellert se sorprendió, tratando de levantar un escudo para evitar el hechizo pero era tarde. Se había dejado vencer. Cayó hacia atrás, totalmente recto. Dejando que su varita rebotase contra el suelo, rodando hasta los pies de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore recogió cuidadosamente aquella varita que tanto habían estudiado en su juventud. La examinó con curiosidad, no vio nada inusual. Pero no tardó en sentir algo cálido extenderse como si fueran tentáculos por sus dedos. La varita le había cedido de buena gana su lealtad. Suspiró viendo como el objeto que había anhelado hacia tantos años cambiaba de manos sin demasiada complicación. Al final había conseguido una Reliquia, claramente la que merecía, la más inofensiva.

Se agachó junto al cuerpo petrificado de Gellert, cogiéndole del puño cerrado. Los ojos de Grindelwald se movieron de forma errática, como si lucharan contra la prisión que era su propio cuerpo hasta que sintió la mano de Albus sobre la suya. Ambos se miraron como si tuvieran una conversación silenciosa.

—Al final descubrí cual era la magia más poderosa, Gellert. No se trataba de una Reliquia o un tesoro alquímico o runas antiquísimas —explicaba Dumbledore acariciando el puño de Gellert con nostalgia y melancolía —. El amor, Gellert. El amor es la magia más poderosa. Mi amor hacia mis hermanos me hizo cambiar de rumbo. Me alejó del sendero que tú seguiste ciegamente. Me salvó del dolor que podría haber ocasionado al mundo. Y ahora el amor te ha salvado la vida. Nunca podre matarte, Gellert. Pero tampoco podre perdonarnos por lo que hicimos. Lo siento.

Gellert vio cómo su antiguo amor se levantaba para marcharse por última vez. Sin permitirle hablar. Sin permitirle gritar, chillar lo que tanto había callado. Lucho desesperado pero solo logró que esquivas lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas. La gente que había estado expectante se acercaba con un murmullo intranquilo. Dumbledore le miró una última vez antes de encarar a los testigos con la varita en la mano. Suspirando con cansancio y resignación.

—_Obliviate_.


End file.
